Titan of the Reef
by jd1092
Summary: A titan is forced to flee the Last City , the Vanguard hunting him, his fireteam dead he seeks refuge in the Reef among the Awoken but he will have to strike a deal with the Queen of the Reef herself for if he is to survive. To become a Guardian of the Reef he must go threw trials and tribulations, will Mara Sov take him in and train him in the ay of the Awoken OC x Mara Sov


In the distant future of the universe, lays the Last City of earth. The ongoing war with the darkness and the light has taken its toll on the people of earth, forced to hide in the last city underneath what was called "The Traveler." A giant sphere that springs with life but now days it doesn't so much.

The war with the darkness has taken its toll on the sphere that had guarded the last remaining people of earth but now lays dormant. It wasn't always like this. Long before the war when the Traveler first arrived it brought amazing properties with it! Extending the life span of the human race up to 200 years and technologies that were unheard of! Advancements of humanity colonizing Mars, Io the moon of Saturn, and many others but upon its last breath the traveler gave one last gift to humanity.

The Ghost. A small ball of light capable of resurrecting humanity's greatest warriors back to life physically and mentally, as if they were born again. Little is known about when it will wake up from its dormant state and bring a second golden age and help push back the darkness. Until then the ghost have gathered a army of warrior's of the Light and assembled a tower to look over the Last City.

To protect it these Guardians did not fear death, nor its deadly grip it was slowly had on humanity, but the Last City is not the only place with life and surviving life. The reef which is ruled by the queen of the Awoken Mara Sov, the Awoken were once humans that fled the Last City.

With magic and unknown origins have made them turn into blue skinned beings of dignified grace and pride, they are just like humans but posses some of the universes strangest magic. However, this story is about how a lone guardian whom defied the traveler and the guardians of the vanguard for he found that they were using the guardians to control the universe.

Zalvala and cayde argue in the tower weather or not to send out their guardian again" no we cant do this to him again he just lost his fireteam and you're sending him back out again?, im sorry but im not ok with this I wont agree to put in the request" Cayde said crossing his arms looking at the table in disapproval.

He is our best guardian and he needs to go out and defeat the darkness" with a crisp voice that sent chills down Caydes back , the feeling almost unbearable not knowing what he is thinking

I got to go il be right back " cayde runs off to the hanger looking for a terminal to contact the guardian" ok ghost get his frequency and send this message" do not land in the tower land at these coordinates whiskey 5 Charlie 7 delta" his ghosts nods and imputs the message to the guardian.

[3 days later]

Ryan I have a message from Cayde-6, do you want ot hear it now?" the ghost looking at his war torn guardian resting in his ship returning from a mission on the moon , almost falling asleep from the quiet flight back

Sure ghost play the message , probably just another mission to do lie I ever get a break" he said with almost slurred words dazing off feeling like he might pass out from the exestuation of constant fighting and patrols" ghost play the message before I pass out I cant stay awake much longer"

alright Ryan he you go" his ghost spins and glows and prepares to start the message" um Ryan this seems important you might want to wake yourself up for this one"

sitting up in his seat nodding as his ghost played the message" Hey Ryan is Cayde your old friend and favorite vanguard member, sorry off the topic, well anyways things are getting weird around here best to stay away for a few days something fishy is going on and I cant point it out yet just stay somewhere safe, I let Petra Venj know that you might need a place to crash so head to the reef for now I guess il contact you again if necessary Cayde out"

wow guardian this sounds like its serious , il set the coordinates for the reef and contact petra venj" just as about his ghost was about to punch in the coordinates his guardian stopped him for a second and paused.

Ghost I think its better if I leave the City and the Tower for good they don't even let me do anything but fight. I haven't eaten in days I feel like Cayde is right about something being wrong with the vanguard, were going to the reef but when we get their I am no lionger going ot be a guardian of the Last City.

his ghost starred in awe and after a moment he nodded" I...agree,things have been unfair in a sense but I do not disagree with you , lets just hope the queen dosent kick you out or worse..." his ghost sighed at the idea for a moment but then looked forward.

well Ghost she shouldn't kick us out of the reef if my memory serves me well I did a couple jobs for her and rescued her life and the awoken people do like me in a sort , so if anything the queen might take pitty on me lets just hope so ghost, now hyper drive to the reef I don't want to waste any time"

His ghost nodded and set the ship to hyper drive shooting into space towards their destination, in what felt like minutes they were on the edge of the reef" ok we are here so im guessing just go in?"

" yes Ghost I have to do this even if it means doing something I may regret " looking down at his control panel of his ship to see if any voice channels were open to make contact with the awoken waiting to see if anything would pick he was waiting almost impatiently wanting to get this over with.

"just let me know what you plan to say to the Queen when we get their, if we get their " the small Ghost spun its shell looking for anything to detect incoming messages his floating aura glowed in the ship.

It seemed like hours for anything to pick up ,the titan growing tired in his ship wondering if they would ever get in contact with the awoken" t... this is taking forever" the titan said rubbing his eyes softly letting out a light sigh before hearing a voice on the intercom which in turn woke him up a little

" This is the Queens Guard state your business or be shot down order of the Queen" he had to think fast remembering that Petra said she would vouch for him if the time called for it, he quickly scrambled to the intercom on his ship pressing the button before choosing his next words.  
: This is Ryan Attoll Guardian from the Last City I am seeking Refugee among the Awoken and would Request a audience with the Queen" listening to the reply which seem to take forever he waited in suspense for what was to come next.

"we have deactivated all access codes from guardians to the Reef you can not...….." the words were cut off as Ryan looked around and was surprised what had happened he quickly jumped to the intercom again to ple for asylum before the voice came back on and sounded different , almost like a friendly voice to him.

"Guards let him pass I know him well and I give access to him let him threw and I will meet him in the hanger " their was no mistake Petra had just saved his skin form being shot down and he thanked her for it even if she wasn't their to hear it , he slowly put his ship in to drive and followed the awoken ships to the hanger of the Reef he was glad but also scared at the same time for he had to meet the Queen and she most certenly was going to aks why a guardian for god knows what reason is seeking refuge among them .

" I just hope she doesn't kill me on sight I did hear that they have banned guardians from the Reef some time ago after Oryx was killed the awoken people blamed us for it , truthfully I agree it was wrong us us to do that" Ryan looking out at the hanger hoping Petra was waiting for him.

upon landing his ship in the hanger he noticed many faces turn and look at the sight before them they knew guardians were not allowed in the Reef and upon seeing one land so close to home they walked up to him and started to argue with the titan telling him to leave and that he is not welcome

" why are you here guardian you almost got our Queen killed in the war you so call the war against the darkness you almost killed everyone at the Reef with the blast" he stood their silent letting them finish and get their frustrations out before he would tell his side of what happened that day with the battle. He Walked up to everyone and nodded" yes the guardians were responsible for what happened here and I do take blame but I was the one that saved your QUeen I raced to her catch and rescued her from the imitate death she was about to receive from the Taken leader Oryx . I brought the Queen back to the Reef she was unconscious Petra Venj can attest to my story ive had no ill intentions to the Awoken people , but the reason I'm here is cause I...im not linger a guardian of the Last City they have done something terrible that I cannot let them atone for what they did was unspeakable " looking at tall the Awoken people watching him as he told his story their faces slowly turned from frustration to confusion " for what they did I cannot go back and pledge my life to them I abandoned them in search of someone who is more worthy to pledge to" they all looked at him with wonder in their faces and one by one asked him questions.

" what did they do to make you leave the way you did?" a Awoken woman that looked like she worked on aircraft for the guards she walked up to him in a oil drenched flight suit her face filled with what seemed to be a plenthra of questions.

He stood silent for a moment before removing his helmet to relived red swollen eyes and what seemed to be he had not slept in days " the Vanguard... g...got my family...killed and knew the outcome, they wanted a fragment of some sort they didn't get it I have it but …" he fell silent once more and looked at the ground" I...I can still hear their screams" .

The Awoken stood in shock at the story behind the crowd a woman pushing her way their the crowed reviled to be Petra in the flesh he watched as she walked over to him and guided him to the hallway towards the door that would seal his fate" listen the Queen has chewed me out for letting you in here so we have to go meet with her now! " she had a troublesome tone in her voice almost made Ryan regret coming to the Reef.

" I dident mean any ill intent Petra I had no other option " he uttered softly as Petra looked back at him , he didn't know what she was gonna say to him but he prepared for the worst" well why didn't you just go back to the Tower?" she udder softly to him looking at him.

" I ...I cant go back their I'm here because I cant go back to the Tower... not after what happened their, besides they are probably looking for me to put me in the dirt so I don't say anything" his words rang threw Petras ears like a knife cutting ice , she couldn't believe what she was hearing it horrified her to the bone that the Last City best guardian is wanted dead , not just a guardian a friend she had cared for after the attack from Crota she helped him heal and the Queen had been keeping track of this one particular guardian finding him interesting he never stopped overcoming his challenges even from the Queen which in turn made her impressed .

sighing Petra put a hand on his shoulder" I..i didn't know …if I had known this …." she couldn't tell him the words she was looking for she was distraught with how he ended up in the Reef" listen I'm gonna talk with the Queen and tell her what you told me then she will summon you to the Throne room to talk to you...… just wait here please" she had a faint smile and opened the doors to the room upon the doors open he looked passed Petra and saw her the woman that made his heart stop and his eyes unable to move the Queen of the Reef herself Mara Sov, this wasn't the first time he had met the Queen but he had a uneasy feeling this time.

[in the Throne room]

Petra walked up to the Queen and kneeled before her" My Queen I have news that you may want to hear I..its regarding the guardian in the Reef right now" she looked up at Mara who was sitting in her Throne with her legs crossed and looking at Petra with questionable eyes ,Petra slowly stood up and bowed her head after the Queen guested her to stand " my Queen this is of upmost urgency this Guardian truly needs help he has been banished from the Last City and the Vanguard are after him to kill him, for what reason I don't know he has not told me but I beg you he is a trusted friend of mine and he is the Guardian that has helped you more than any other has " the look on Mara,s face made Petra turn her head to a tilt wit ha questionable look , Mara was surprised that he had returned she had given him high praise and rewarded him many times and forgot to thank him for saving her life on more than one account.

"Petra my Wrath you mean to tell me that the Guardian that not only saved me and restored order to the Reef has returned in a condition that is of urgency, tell me everything you know and what he told you , from what you already have told me the Vanguard no longer value him and are now out ti kill him, who is behind this?" Mara could not figure out what Petra was trying to tell her the Vanguard were always on edge wit hthe Reef but this confirmed her suspicions.

"Mara I do not know any more then I have told you ,he is outside this room waiting to speak with you but please I know how you feel about him please keep your emotions in check , I know how you feel about him" she guested to Mara in a plea to help this Guardian when he has helped them so many times she noticed the Queen look at the door and let out a sigh of sadness Petra knew something was wrong.

"My wrath you are not wrong about this Guardian we shall let him stay but I do wish to talk with him , and my emotions are in check I know what you mean " she motioned to let the Guardian in the Throne room to have a word, knowing that he was about to meet the Queen and talk to her about why he wanted refuge his life would never be the same after that day. 


End file.
